gu i de l i nes
by baybeh boo
Summary: they're not just neighbors. they're what complete us. - one-shots. hitsu-x-hina
1. old man

The old man next door can't get up.  
Says he's joined on his wheelchair or was it trapped?  
Anyways, I try to help him as much as I can.  
'cept he's a really stubborn old man.  
He prefers to help himself.  
Nobody goes near him.  
Sort of like how everyone avoids Nick the '_eye catcher_' four houses down from mine.  
Everyone says, "Stay away from him,"  
He's like some disease or something.  
Why would anyone want to avoid someone then?  
Well, Nick stares a lot and likes to grab.  
The old man never touches anyone or stares, though.  
Not in a bad way.  
He's always by himself with his old fat cat that likes to hiss.  
Toshiro thinks he's interesting.  
"He just wants to get out of that wheelchair." Toshiro said.  
But he never shows any sign of it.  
He's always nagging and complaining about the kids on his lawn.  
Very stingy.  
However, he watches people out of his window.  
He likes to watch the kids play in their shoes and jump in the mud after a long storm.  
He even watches granny plant her gardens.  
He also waits by the clock till it hits 11:11.  
I know what he wants.  
Till then, he's still waiting by the clock and sitting by the window.  
Being the stubborn old man he is.

* * *

I'm thinking of making one-shots of momo and toshiro's life and the people that live around them and the friends they make that come and go. I don't know, maybe some cute romance from time to time. Nice feedback would be encouraging but its okay if you just read along. They might not make any sense but that's just me.


	2. kira, the one we remember

Kira visits every spring break at his dads' house across from ours.  
He's nice and granny thinks he's going to grow into a handsome man.  
He blushes whenever she says that, Granny thinks that's cute.  
I like playing with his hair.  
It's blond and slips right through your fingers.  
He also blushes when I touch him.  
He blushes a lot now that I mention it.  
Toshiro and I talk all the time around him.  
He's always quiet and thinking to himself.  
I wonder what?  
-**x**-  
"Don't you talk at all, Kira?" Toshiro asked.  
"Yes," he nods, "I sure do talk a-and I can read too!"  
"You can read?" I asked.  
"Yes, I can. Why do you guys look thunderstruck?"  
Toshiro raised an eye brow. "The heck that mean?"  
I rolled my eyes. "We haven't learned how to read yet in school. From where you're from you're already readin'?" I asked inquisitively.  
"No, not yet…really," Kira looked uncomfortable and I figured I shouldn't pester him anymore.  
-**x**-  
Toshiro and I don't know how to read.  
It's surprising that Kira knows how.  
Weird thing is, we're both the same age yet I haven't even begun reading yet.  
Actually, I can read a little, I guess.  
There are a lot of things Kira can do that we're not able to yet.  
Like for example, Kira said he can read the newspaper!  
However, I think the reason behind that's because Granny says Kira's dad's real mean and strict, always shouting and scolding him and expecting things from him.  
Kira's dad looks at me and Toshiro like we're bugs, something that everyone must ignore or steer clear of.  
I wonder what having a dad feels like.  
-**x**-  
"Do you like your dad?" I asked swinging back and forth in our tire swing.  
Kira shrugs and kicks the dirt. "I guess."  
Toshiro examines a scrape he got from falling off his bike before spitting on it. "Doesn't seem like ya like him very much."  
"That's 'cause I only come here during spring break. That's not all the time. So let's just put it that we're not so close." He said.  
Toshiro looked at me strangely than back at Kira. "Not even during the summer?"  
"My mom thinks it's bad that I'm around my dad too much. Says he'll rub off on me or something like that." He frowned and so did his eyebrows. "Uh, 'cept I got no clue what she meant by that."  
We decided to forget about it.  
-**x**-  
Did I forget to mention Toshiro and Kira always do crazy tricks together?  
Kira's shy and all but he does whatever Toshiro says.  
It's weird and undeserved.  
I listen to Granny because she's the oldest and because I don't want to get whipped.  
Toshiro listens to Granny except me but that's just to spite me, I don't care though.  
He listens to me sometimes, like right before I start crying.  
However, Kira's different.  
He does as he's told, always.  
If Toshiro told him to jump off the highest building, he would.  
Nothing seems stop him.  
Okay, maybe he's not the shy and hesitant Kira we view him as.  
He's a fool sometimes, like Toshiro, doing absurd pranks and whatnot.  
He even asks bizarre questions.  
-**x**-  
"I want to marry you some day." He told me when Toshiro wasn't looking.  
"Are you crazy? I can't marry yet!" I felt like vomiting so I backed away.  
Kira laughs. "I meant when we get older." he said.  
"Why're _you_ laughing?" Toshiro asked.  
"Kira said he wants to marry me." I said and feigned throwing up.  
"I'll kick you in the face, Kira, tell me you're joking." Toshiro growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, looking up at him menacingly.  
He didn't look scared. "I'm not joking at all. I mean it. I like Momo ever since the day I laid eyes on her." Kira rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly and this time I blushed.  
Toshiro pulled Kira to the ground and started punching him in the face hard and wounding.  
Kira began crying and I tried my best to put an end to this.  
"Are you mad!? Toshiro stop it! STOP! You're hurting him you dumb head! STOP IT! I'm gonna get granny if you don't stop! QUIT IT!"  
-**x**-  
We have our bad times, well times, even hysterical times that we can look back to. He's one of our best friends, someone we'll always remember.  


* * *

thanks to the two reviewers! really helped me into mustering up the courage to write this chapter ;) yeah, hopefully it makes sense. eggh, i was sort of lazy as i wrote this. most of this is from part experience. such as the marrying part. my cousins are weird like that. i really like writing like this, btw. it helps me plan out what to write afterwards and not just typing away as i go and it turns out i didn't even make any sense. anyways, sorry if there are any mistakes. kind of rushed on this once since i don't have much time 'cause i'm going somewhere over the weekend so it might take me a while to write another chapter. sorry to those who care x) bye for now!


	3. Painter

Momo's crying again because she lost her pet bird.  
She found it in our backyard with a broken wing.  
She was swiftly attached to it.  
When she went to the store she brought Painter with her.  
That's what she named her.  
Then one tragic day Painter was gone.  
She cried for a few days.  
She still does but Granny told me to leave her alone for a while.  
Granny said she just needs time.  
Sure, I waited but she continued to cry.  
Momo's lost a lot of pets in the past.  
She had a squirrel named Rakuen.  
A butterfly named Freedom and a duck named Phoenix.  
They all secretively escaped.  
-x-  
"You don't need Painter anymore. That's why she left." I said.  
Momo glared at me. "I loved her. Why did she have to leave me? Did she not love me back?"  
"I'm sure she did." I didn't know what else to say.  
"I hope she's flying in the sky somewhere." She sniffled and I wrapped an arm around her.  
"When ya get older, why don't ya get a dog or a cat?"  
"Or a bird."  
"Whatever," I scowled at her and she giggled.  
"I just feel like I have something or someone to take care of."  
"No way, you're too young. You're only eight. When ya get old as Granny than you can think about taking care of someone."  
She pouts and crosses her arms. "Fine, until then we still have to play house."  
I coughed. "No,"  
"C'mon! Pleaaase, I thought you wanted me to get over Painter!" she was beginning to cry again.  
"Oh geeze, okay! But I'll have you know I'm not playing the dog."  
Momo grins. "Good, you'll play the dad then!"  
-x-  
We're going to have a lot of responsibilities in the future that'll make us want to cry sometimes.  
But we're just kids and that's all that should matter.

* * *

thanks to the two reviewers! here's a quickie since i'm leaving early tomorrow to florida ;) i also hope that answers your question. in the previous chapter, though, momo was seven and toshiro was five. in this one she's eight and he's six. anyways, don't hate, appreciate! enjoy! (sorry if there are any mistakes! i'll think about editing it when i get back!)


	4. not likely apart

I hear people say Toshiro's all alone.  
Why do they think that?  
Do they always see him by himself?  
They're afraid to go near him, so I don't think they should be talking.  
They don't have the right to be saying that so casually.  
Not while he has me around.  
-x-  
"Shiro-chan, do you want to play a game?" I asked, holding a soccer ball to my belly and grinning down at him.  
"Nah," he replied and picked his nose, "you can play with your **other** friends."  
I had to laugh. "How come y'don't want to play?" I looked around, placing the soccer ball on my hip, before adding, "No one's around, so I don't have anyone else to play with. My friends are too busy doing other stuff anyways."  
His eyes go from the ground to my face and the curves of his lips twitch with contentment. "We don't have to play soccer."  
"Don't worry, I want to!" I chortled.  
-x-  
When really, I wanted to draw.  
I didn't mind, though.  
Really, Toshiro's not alone.  
Not while Kira's around too.  
-x-  
Kira tagged me behind my back and scrambled before I could even turn around.  
Toshiro's in front of me, pointing and laughing with all his teeth.  
"I'm gonna get ya!" I screamed.  
I stretch my arm out towards him but he already bolted off.  
We run around like squirrels and laugh like wild, frantic, stimulated hyenas.  
"YOU'RE IT! NO TAG BACKS!" Toshiro cried out after whacking Kira over the head.  
"YOU'RE IT!"  
"TAG, YOU'RE IT!"  
"GOT YOU, YOU'RE IT!"  
That's all you hear in our backyard while Granny watched in her rocking chair from her window, sipping her afternoon tea.  
We play till the suns almost gone and till Kira's father cries out for him, calling him by his first name and threatening to make him do crossword puzzles until he's as old as dirt.  
"Izuru, you better get your ass over here 'fore I come over there and drag you by your pinky toe!" was his other drunken threat, laced with beer and cigarettes.  
I and Toshiro would only laugh our butts off.  
And of course hightail it out of there.  
-x-  
Yeah, he's definitely not alone.  
How could he?  
He's _so_ not alone, he has me.  
People these days are crazy.  
And blind as mice.  
We're still kids, I'm pretty sure there'll be other people who'll care for him as much as I do.  
It'll all end good.  
In fact, it'll all end perfectly.

* * *

i've been back just...didn't have the strenght to write another chapter! yeah, thanks to the three reviewers! much appreciated! *hugs* anyways, sorry there ain't much romance, though i'm not sure i promise any, i don't know how old they're going to be before these one-shots end and i'm not so sure if i'm going to keep writing till they're old enough to get it on D; pretty random, not-so-though-out chapter because my weeks've been VERY hectic with all this studying and reviewing and whatnot. can't really keep up with everything and write you guys short wittle chapters but hopefully once i get things all together i'll keep writing and making no sense and making you guys happy with my corny and crappy hitsuhina story x) (sorry for any mistakes! just ignore it for now, please, thanks!) REVIEW!


End file.
